Vortex Finish
The is Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Cross-Z's set of finishers. Each Full Bottle set has a variety of different finishers. Riders Build After turning the crank of his Build Driver when transformed into any particular Best Match or Trial Form, Build can activate a finisher tied to those two Full Bottles. Best Match= *'RabbitTank:' Build dives underground to send a white energy chart flying up to the surface with the dotted line securing the enemy before leaping back up, and delivering a kick whilst riding the chart's line. According to Blood Stalk, this finisher has a Hazard Level of 3.2, and then 3.7 when Build attacks him out of anger. RT Underground diving.png|Vortex Finish (RabbitTank) (Level 3.2) (Step 1: Underground diving) RT BF binding.png|Vortex Finish (RabbitTank) (Level 3.2) (Step 2: Energy Chart binding) Boltech Finish (RabbitTank) (Step 1 - White Energy Chart).png|Vortex Finish (RabbitTank) (Level 3.2) (Step 3: White Energy Chart) RT Rising.png|Vortex Finish (RabbitTank) (Level 3.2) (Step 4: Rising) Boltech Finish (RabbitTank) (Step 2 - Kick).png|Vortex Finish (RabbitTank) (Level 3.2) (Step 5: Kick) RT Normal kick.png|Vortex Finish (RabbitTank) (Level 3.7) *'GorillaMond:' This finisher has two variations: **Build uses the BLD Prism Glove to create a gust full of diamonds and uses the Muscle Glove to punch them at the enemy. The diamonds creates a tornado that causes a human to separate from his/her Smash form, then Build punches the Smash inside the tornado, destroying it. **Build stops an enemy's projectile attack in mid-air with the BLD Prism Glove, altering the projectile's atomic structure into a diamond shield. He then punches the shield with the Muscle Glove, shattering it and sending the shards flying at the enemy at high speeds. Boltech Finish (GorillaMond) (Step 1 - Energy Diamonds).PNG|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 1) (Step 1: Energy Diamonds) Boltech Finish (GorillaMond) (Step 2 - Gorilla Punch).PNG|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 1) (Step 2: Gorilla Punch) Boltech Finish (GorillaMond) (Step 3 - Diamond Tornado).PNG|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 1) (Step 3: Diamond Tornado) Boltech Finish (GorillaMond) (Step 4 - Human-Monster Separation).PNG|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 1) (Step 4: Human-Monster Separation) GD VF Guard.png|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 2) (Step 1: Diamond Shield creation) GD VF Diamond Guard.png|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 2) (Step 2: Diamond Shield) GD VF Gorilla punch.png|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 2) (Step 3: Gorilla Punch) Diamond crush.png|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 2) (Step 4: Diamond Strike) *'RocketPanda:' Build surrounds the enemy with a white, oval-shaped energy chart, then uses the Space Ride Arm to fly at the enemy and performs a series of slashes with the Giant Scratcher. The chart goes up as Build continues to slash the enemy. PR Vortex Finish formula.png|Vortex Finish (RocketPanda) (Step 1: White, Oval Energy Chart) PR Vortex Finish claw attack.png|Vortex Finish (RocketPanda) (Step 2: Rocket Panda Slash) *'FireHedgehog:' Build extends the Multi Deluge Gun and uses it to stab the enemy, then fills them up with water and surrounds them with a white energy chart before jumping up such that he's perpendicular with the ground, then dropping down, and punching the enemy with the Spine Knuckle.. Vortex Finish (FireHedgehog) (Step 1 - Multi Delivered Gun extension).png|Vortex Finish (FireHedgehog) (Step 1: Multi Deluge Gun extension) Vortex Finish (FireHedgehog) (Step 2 - Water Filling).png|Vortex Finish (FireHedgehog) (Step 2: Water Filling) Vortex Finish (FireHedgehog) (Step 3 - White Energy Chart).png|Vortex Finish (FireHedgehog) (Step 3: White Energy Chart) Vortex Finish (FireHedgehog) (Step 4 - Spine Knuckle).png|Vortex Finish (FireHedgehog) (Step 4: Hedgehog Punch) *'LionCleaner:' Build uses the Long Range Cleaner to suck the enemy towards him, holding it in place, before coating the Gold Lio Gauntlet in yellow energy, then firing off an energy lion head that bites the opponent on contact. LS VF Soujiki sucking.png|Vortex Finish (LionCleaner) (Step 1: Cleaner Sucking) LS VF Lion projection.png|Vortex Finish (LionCleaner) (Step 2: Lion Projection Shooting) *'KeyDragon:' Build fires several chains from the Bind Master Key to bind the opponent in place before creating and throwing a powerful dark blue fireball, that detonates upon impact. KD Chain.png|Vortex Finish (KeyDragon) (Step 1: Lock Chains) KD Dragon flame.png|Vortex Finish (KeyDragon) (Step 2: Dragon Fireball) *'OctopusLight:' Build fires an orb of jet-black smoke from the head of the Twist Lash Arm that traps the enemy before snaring them with its tentacles, then using both the Shade Breaker and BLD Light Bulb Shoulder to shock the trapped enemy via a punching maneuver. OL Black smoke.png|Vortex Finish (OctopusLight) (Step 1: Black Smoke) OL Tentacles and chart.png|Vortex Finish (OctopusLight) (Step 2: Tentacle Grab and White Energy Chart) OL Light shocking & Lock MS Prelude.png|Vortex Finish (OctopusLight) (Step 3: Light Shocking) OL VF damage.png|Vortex Finish (OctopusLight) (Step 4: Light Damage) *'PhoenixRobo::' This finisher has two variations: **Build creats a projection of Demolition One, trapping his enemy before covers himself in flames and rams the enemy into the air. **Build covers himself in flames before launching the enemy upwards and repeatedly ramming into it in midair. Phoenix Vortex Finish robot hand.png|Vortex Finish (PhoenixRobo) (Version 1) (Step 1: Demolition One trapping) Phoenix Vortex Finish flame attack.png|Vortex Finish (PhoenixRobo) (Version 1) (Step 2: Phoenix attack) Phoenix Robo flame kick.png|Vortex Finish (PhoenixRobo) (Version 2) *'SmaphoWolf:' Build surrounds himself with a ring of energy smartphone icons before a black energy wolf shadow circles it, leaps out, and rams into any enemy within the ring. SmaphoWolf VF.png|Vortex Finish (SmaphoWolf) *'RoseCopter:' This finisher has two variations: **Build removes the Batrotor Blade from his back, then covers it in red energy rose vines as it starts spinning before flying at the enemy for a slashing attack. **During an experimental test conducted by Sento and Utsumi, Build flies with the Batrotor Blade on his back as he catches any escaping targets with the vine summoned by the Ibalash Arm before dragging his target to the spinning rotor to be sliced with. RoseCopter VF.png|Vortex Finish (RoseCopter) (Ver. 1) RoseCopter VF Ver2 binding.png|Vortex Finish (RoseCopter) (Ver. 2) (Vine binding) RoseCopter VF Ver2 slash.png|Vortex Finish (RoseCopter) (Ver. 2) (Helicopter slash) *'KumaTelevi:' Build throws a ball of honey-like energy that solidifies into a crystal wall in front of the enemy before he smashes it, causing the shards to fly at the target. He then grows giant and slashes the enemy. KumaTelevi Vortex Finish (Honey throwing).png|Vortex Finish (KumaTelevi) (Step 1: Honey-like energy ball throwing) KumaTelevi Vortex Finish (Claw attack).png|Vortex Finish (KumaTelevi) (Step 2: Honey smashing) KumaTelevi Vortex Finish (Growing giant).png|Vortex Finish (KumaTelevi) (Step 3: Size growth) KumaTelevi Vortex Finish (Giant claw slash).png|Vortex Finish (KumaTelevi) (Step 4: Claw slash) *'ToraUFO:' Build generates a pink, energy UFO that rams into any enemy before sucking them up and shredding them to pieces. Giant UFO surfing.png|Vortex Finish (ToraUFO) (Step 1: UFO surfing) UFO Sucking.png|Vortex Finish (ToraUFO) (Step 2: UFO sucking) UFO scrap releasing.png|Vortex Finish (ToraUFO) (Step 3: UFO scrap releasing) *'KujiraJet:' Build floods the area in front of him and shoots a torpedo before goes underwater, then a giant whale comes up and boost Build with its blowhole allowing Build to fly out of the water, and perform a powerful kick at the enemy. KujiraJet Ocean creating.png|Vortex Finish (KujiraJet) (Step 1: Ocean creation) KujiraJet Torpedo shooting.png|Vortex Finish (KujiraJet) (Step 2: Torpedo shooting) KujiraJet flying with the Whale.png|Vortex Finish (KujiraJet) (Step 3: Flying) KujiraJet torpedo bombing in the water.png|Vortex Finish (KujiraJet) (Step 4: Water torpedo bombing) KujiraJet Rider Kick.png|Vortex Finish (KujiraJet) (Step 5: Rider Kick) *'KirinCyclone:' Build summons an energy giraffe neck and attacks the enemy with it. KirinCyclone VF Giraffe.png|Vortex Finish (KirinCyclone) *'SameBike:' Build rides the Machine Builder like a surfboard as a projection of a shark launches him and the bike into the enemy. SameBike Vortex Finish.png|Vortex Finish (SameBike) |-| Trial Form= Build's Trial Form finishers are called the . |-| RabbitTank Sparkling= Build's RabbitTank Sparkling Form finisher is called the : This finisher has three variations: *Build delivers a powerful, bubbly kick attack at the enemy. *Build leaps high into the air before creating a red and blue, spiraling, hourglass-shaped vortex resembling a wormhole. He then dives down through the wormhole, and kicks. The wormhole is also capable of sucking in and disintegrating opponents' attacks. *Build delivers a powerful, bubbly kick attack at the enemy from behind in close range. Sparkling Finish no Wormhole.png|Sparkling Finish (Version 1) RBS Wormhole and white chart.png|Sparkling Finish (Version 2) (Step 1: Wormhole and White Energy Chart) Sparkling Finish kick.png|Sparkling Finish (Version 2) (Step 2: Kick) RBS Bubble damage.png|Sparkling Finish (Version 2) (Step 3: Bubble Damage) RTS Finish close range.png|Sparkling Finish (Version 3) |-| Hazard Forms= Build's Hazard Forms has two finishers: * : Once transformed, pressing the BLD Hazard Switch on the Hazard Trigger a second time puts it in Max Hazard Mode and turning the Vortex Crank will allow Build access to this mode, raising both his the Hazard Level and fighting ability, which is potent enough to inflict fear upon both enemy and ally alike. **RabbitTank: This finisher has two variations: ***Build transfers surplus Nebula Gas into his HZ Deadly Gloves and HZ Vanish End Shoes and throws powerful punches and kicks. Additionally, Build also can simply touch the enemy to deliver this finisher. ***Build rushes at the enemy at maximum speed. **SmaphoWolf: Build transfers surplus Nebula Gas into his HZ Deadly Gloves and delivers a powerful punch, summoning a wolf-like energy projection that bites down on the enemy. **HawkGatling: Build performs a series of blasts with the Hawk Gatlinger while flying around the enemy with the Solstall Wings. **KaizokuRessya: Build repeatedly punches the enemy with his HZ Deadly Gloves delivering purple shockwaves on impact. * : Upon entering Overflow Mode, turning the vortex crank on Build Driver for the second time will allow Build access to his Hazard Form's finisher **RabbitTank: This finisher has two variations: ***Build release an electricity from his HZ Deadly Glove to paralyze the enemy, then coats his right HZ Vanish End Shoe in purple, dark energy before delivering a powerful side kick. ***Build rushes towards the enemy and performs a flying kick. **HawkGatling: Build traps the enemy in a black cloud and performs a series of purple blasts with the Hawk Gatlinger. Overflow punch.png|Overflow (RabbitTank) (Version 1) (Step 1: Powerful punches) Overflow kick.png|Overflow (RabbitTank) (Version 1) (Step 2: Powerful kick) Hazard RT Overflow 2.png|Overflow (RabbitTank) (Version 2) Overflow SmaphoWolf.png|Overflow (SmaphoWolf) Overflow HawkGatling flight.png|Overflow (HawkGatling) KaizokuRessyar Overflow.png|Overflow (KaizokuRessya) Hazard Finish electricity.png|Hazard Finish (RabbitTank) (Version 1) (Step 1: Paralyzing) Hazard Finish kick.png|Hazard Finish (RabbitTank) (Version 1) (Step 2: Kick) Hazard RT Hazard Finish 2.png|Hazard Finish (RabbitTank) (Version 2) HawkGatiling Overflow cloud.png|Hazard Finish (HawkGatling) (Prelude: Black cloud) HawkGatling Hazard Finish.png|Hazard Finish (HawkGatling) |-| FullFull RabbitTank= Build's finisher for RabbitRabbit Form is the : Jumping into the air, Build stretches his leg towards the opponent, and pulling his body towards his foot, connects with the target, with the resulting impact sending his opponent flying. RRF HF Leg extension.png|RabbitRabbit Finish (Step 1: Leg Extension) RRF HF Rider Kick.png|RabbitRabbit Finish(Step 2: Rider Kick) Build's finisher for Tank Tank Form is the |-| Genius= After turning the Vortex Crank of the Build Driver until it announces "One side!", Build Build channels energy into the red, magenta, and orange parts of his body and performs the : Build delivers a punch covered in red energy. Genius Attack.png|Genius Attack After turning the Vortex Crank of the Build Driver until it announces "Gyaku side!", Build Build channels energy into the blue, cyan, and violet parts of his body and performs the : Build delivers a side kick covered in blue energy that creates a shockwave upon impact and sends the enemy flying. Reverse Side Genius Break.png|Genius Break After turning the Vortex Crank of the Build Driver until it announces "All side!", Build Build channels energy into his entire body before and performs the , which has three variations: *Build performs an enhanced version of RabbitTank Form's Vortex Finish, with the graph being rainbow colored and Build emitting rainbow-colored gas in order to accelerate into the enemy. *Build performs a side kick covered in red, blue, and gold sparks of energy that creates a swirling, rainbow-colored shockwave upon impact. *Build delivers a punch that creates a swirling, rainbow-colored shockwave upon impact. All Side Genius Finish (Prelude).png|Genius Finish (Flying kick) (Prelude) All Side Genius Finish Kick and chat.png|Genius Finish (Flying Kick) Genius Finish Kick 2.png|Genius Finish (Side kick) Genius Finish punch.png|Genius Finish (Punch) Cross-Z Cross-Z Dragon= After turning the crank of his Build Driver after transforming, Cross-Z can activate the . This attack has two variations: *Rider Kick: Cross-Z summons a blue and orange energy chinese dragon that flies behind him, then jumps up as the dragon breaths fire, sending him at the enemy, then delivers a roundhouse kick whilst his foot is covered in blue energy. *Rider Punch: Cross-Z coats his right hand in energy in the shape of a blue chinese dragon head, then delivers a punch. Dragonic Finish ready.png|Dragonic Finish (Kick) (Step 1: Energy charging) Dragonic Finish flame.png|Dragonic Finish (Kick) (Step 2: Dragon firing) Dragonic Finish kick.png|Dragonic Finish (Kick) Dragonic Finish Punch ready.png|Dragonic Finish (Punch) (Energy charging) Dragonic Finish Punch release.png|Dragonic Finish (Punch) |-| Cross-Z Magma Knuckle= By cranking the Vortex Lever a few times, Cross-Z Magma can perform the , which has two variations: *Cross-Z Magma leaps in the air accompanied by numerous Variable Magma dragons that attack the target before combining with Cross-Z for an explosive flying kick. *Cross-Z Magma launches several magma dragons from his arms that home in on the enemy. Volcanic Finish (Kick) (Flight).png|Volcanic Attack (Kick) (Step 1: Floating) Volcanic Finish (Kick) (Countless Dragon assault).png|Volcanic Attack (Kick) (Step 2: Dragon assault) Volcanic Finish (Kick) (Magma Kick).png|Volcanic Attack (Kick) (Step 3: Explosive Kick) Volcanic Attack Punches.png|Volcanic Attack (Homing dragons) By cranking the Vortex Lever many times, Cross-Z Magma can perform the : Crozz-Z Magma performs a rapid series of flaming punches before becoming covered in lava and delivering a final punch strong enough to launch the enemy. Volcanic Finish punch.png|Volcanic Finish |-| Great Cross-Z Dragon= After cranking the Vortex Lever of the Build Driver, Great Cross-Z can perform the , which has two variations: *Great Cross-Z performs a flying kick covered in crimson and blue energy. *Great Cross-Z performs a roundhouse kick covered in crimson and blue energy that can strike multiple enemies. Great Dragonic Finish.png|Great Dragonic Finish Great Dragonic Finish 2.png|Great Dragonic Finish (Roundhouse kick) Weapons Drill Crusher The Drill Crusher's finisher is the , activated by plugging a Fullbottle into the Full Bottle Slot of the weapon. Blade= *'Blade:' Build channels the energy of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful slash. **Organic: ***'Rabbit:' The Drill Spiral Blade spins such that it creates a tornado before Build performs a red energy slash. ***'Gorilla: '''The Drill Spiral Blade cloaks itself in an energy projection that bears a striking resemblance to the Muscle Glove. ***'Ninjya:' Purple energy Drill Spiral Blades are projected and spin violently around the Drill Crusher. ***'Kaizoku:' The Drill Spiral Blade spins such that it creates an energy whirlpool before Build performs a double azure energy slash, or an energy whirlpool blast. ***'Unicorn:' An energy projection resembling a unicorn's horn spins around the Drill Crusher as Build performs a powerful stab attack. **Inorganic: ***'Rocket:' The Drill Spiral Blade surrounds itself with energy before detaching from the Connect Lancer and launching itself at the enemy like a rocket. Boltech Break (Rabbit) (Blade).png|Vortex Break (Rabbit) Gorilla Vortex Break.png|Vortex Break (Gorilla) Ninjya Vortex Break.png|Vortex Break (Ninjya) Kaizoku Vortex Break.png|Vortex Break (Kaizoku) (Slash) Kaizoku Vortex Break 2.png|Vortex Break (Kaizoku) (Blast) Vortex Break - Unicorn.png|Vortex Break (Unicorn) Rocket Vortex Break blast.png|Vortex Break (Rocket) |-| Gun= *'Gun:' Build channels the energy of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast. **Organic: ***'Harinezumi:' Build shoots white energy spikes at the enemy. ***'Rose:' Build shoots bullets resembling Rose's petals with vermillion spiral projection at the enemy. **Inorganic: ***'Sensuikan:' Build shoots some torpedoes at the enemy. Harinezumi Vortex Break.png|Vortex Break (Harinezumi) Rose Vortex Break.png|Vortex Break (Rose) Sensuikan Torpedo.png|Vortex Break (Sensuikan) Hawk Gatlinger The Hawk Gatlinger's finisher is the , activated by spinning the Revol-Magazine ten times. It surrounds itself and the wielder with a white energy spherical graph, trapping all enemies in mid-air before firing upon them all. Full Bullet (Step 1 - White Energy Spherical Graph).png|Full Bullet (Step 1: White Energy Spherical Graph) Full Bullet (Step 2 - Taka Blast).png|Full Bullet (Step 2: Taka Blast) 4Koma Ninpoutou The 4Koma Ninpoutou has four different finishers, depending on how many times the Vortex Trigger is pulled; the panels light up in ascending order. * : Build creates a number of clones of himself that attack together. * : Build delivers a flaming slash attack. While performing this attack, the 4 Koma Ninpoutou announces . * : Build creates a tornado around the blade. While performing this attack, the 4 Koma Ninpoutou announces . * : Build teleports a short distance away in a puff of smoke. While performing this attack, the 4Koma Ninpoutou announces , with a heavy drumbeat when he disappears and reappears. Clone Jutsu (Step 1 - Clone Creation).png|Clone Jutsu (Step 1: Clone Creation) Clone Jutsu (Step 2 - Clone Movement).png|Clone Jutsu (Step 2: Clone Movement) Fire Jutsu.png|Fire Jutsu (with Clone Jutsu already active) Kaen Giri Blast.png|Fire Jutsu (Blazing Slash) Wind Jutsu.png|Wind Jutsu Tatsumaki Giri.png|Wind Jutsu (Tornado Slash) Stealth Jutsu.png|Stealth Jutsu Kaizoku Hassyar The Kaizoku Hassyar's finisher is the . After charging the Kaizoku Hassyar by pulling back the Build Arrow and holding it until it reaches the final tier, Build fires a green and azure energy train from the Kaizoku Hassyar that not only rams into the enemy, but shoots azure energy discs as well. Kaizoku Densha shooting.png|Kaizoku Densya (Firing) Kaizoku Densha striking.png|Kaizoku Densya Hazard Kaizoku Densyar.png|Kaizoku Densha (Hazard Form) Beat Closer The Beat Closer has three different finishers depending on how many times the Grip End Starter is pulled after inserting a Fullbottle. * : Cross-Z or Evol channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Beat Closer, pulls the Grip End Starter one time and performs a powerful slash. **'Dragon': Cross-Z Magma covers the Beat Closer's blade in flames and slashes the enemy. **'Dragon (EvolBottle):' Evol delivers a powerful slash covered in red and blue flames. * : Cross-Z channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Beat Closer, pulls the Grip End Starter two times and performs a powerful slash. **'Lock': This finisher has two variations: ***Cross-Z sends a dark blue fire stream at the enemy. ***Cross-Z binds the enemy with energy chains. * : Cross-Z channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Beat Closer, pulls the Grip End Starter three times and performs a powerful slash. **'Lock': Cross-Z strikes the enemy with the Beat Closer as it projects an energy version of the Bind Master Key. Cross-Z Magma Smash Slash.png|Smash Slash (Dragon) Dragon Evolbottle Million Slash.png|Smash Slash (Evol Dragon) Million Slash loading.png|Million Slash (Lock) (Prelude) Lock Million Slash.png|Million Slash (Lock) (Slash) Lock Million Slash 2.png|Million Slash (Lock) (Chain) OL Light shocking & Lock MS Prelude.png|Mega Slash (Lock) (Prelude) Lock Mega Smash.png|Mega Slash (Lock) Fullbottle Buster By inserting up to four Fullbottles into side of the barrel of the Fullbottle Buster, it can activate special finishing moves: One Fullbottle= * : Activated by inserting a single Fullbottle into the Fullbottle Buster. **'Buster Cannon Mode': ***'Rabbit': Build fires a ball of red energy at the enemy. ***'Spider': Build fires a blast of purple energy that transforms into a web to trap the target. ***'Magnet': Build fires a blue energy magnet that pulls enemies towards each other to the point where they implode. ***'Dryer': Build fires a ball of red energy that transforms into a stream of heat which continuously burns the target. Rabbit Fullbottle Break.png|Fullbottle Break (Rabbit) (Cannon) Spider Fullbottle Break Blast.png|Fullbottle Break (Spider) (Cannon) (Step 1: Blast) Spider Fullbottle Break Web.png|Fullbottle Break (Spider) (Cannon) (Step 2: Web trapping) Magnet Fullbottle Break blast.png|Fullbottle Break (Magnet) (Cannon) (Step 1: Blast) Magnet Fullbottle Break pulling.png|Fullbottle Break (Magnet) (Cannon) (Step 2: Attraction) Magnet Fullbottle Break explosion.png|Fullbottle Break (Magnet) (Cannon) (Step 3: Implosion) Dryer Blast.png|Fullbottle Break (Dryer) (Cannon) (Step 1: Blast) Dryer heat steam.png|Fullbottle Break (Dryer) (Cannon) (Step 2: Heat stream) |-| Two Fullbottles= * : Activated by inserting two Fullbottles into the Fullbottle Buster. **'Buster Cannon Mode': ***'Rabbit + Panda': Build fires a ball of red and white energy mixed together. ***'Rocket + Jet': Build fires a ball of cyan energy that flies at high speeds. Rabbit Panda Just Match Break.png|Just Match Break (Rabbit and Panda) (Cannon) Rocket Jet Just Match Break.png||Just Match Break (Rocket and Jet) (Cannon) |-| Three Fullbottles= * : Activated by inserting three Fullbottles into the Fullbottle Buster. **'Buster Cannon Mode': ***'Rabbit + Panda + Taka': Build fires a ball of red and white energy mixed together that gives off orange energy shockwaves upon impact. Rabbit Panda Taka Miracle Match Break.png|Miracle Match Break (Rabbit, Panda and Taka) (Cannon) |-| Four Fullbottles= * : Activated by inserting four Fullbottles into the Fullbottle Buster. **'Buster Cannon Mode': ***'Tank + Jet + Gatling + Rocket': Build fires a ball of blue, gray, and white energy with the images on Bottles mixed together that gives off cyan energy shockwaves upon impact. Tank Jet Gatling Rocket UM Break.png|Ultimate Match Break (Tank, Jet, Gatling and Rocket) (Cannon) |-| FullFull RabbitTank= * : Activated by inserting the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle into the Fullbottle Buster. **'Buster Blade Mode': ***'Rabbit Mode:' This finisher has two variations: ****Build delivers a slash with the blade covered in red energy. ****Build performs a 360 degree spinning slash covered in red energy that is capable of hitting multiple enemies ***'Genius Form:' Build unleashes a green energy slash that travels through the air. **'Buster Cannon Mode': ***'Tank Mode:' This finisher has two variations: ****Build's lower body transforms into a pair of tank treads, the cannons on his shoulder armor flip forward, and Build rolls around the battlefield while continuously shooting his target target, ending the barrage with a large blast of energy that gives off blue electricity. ****Build fires a blue energy ball that creates shockwaves upon impact. ***'Genius Form:' Build fires a rainbow energy ball that creates shockwaves upon impact. RR FFM Break normal.png|FullFull Match Break (Rabbit Mode) (Blade) MadRogue Evoltic Attack slash & blast.png|FullFull Match Break (Genius Form) (Blade) TT Full Full Match Desu.png|FullFull Match Break (Tank Mode) (Transformation ver.) (Cannon) (Step 1: Tank transformation) TT Drifting movement.png|FullFull Match Break (Tank Mode) (Transformation ver.) (Cannon) (Step 2: Barrage of shots) TT Full Full Match Break.png|FullFull Match Break (Tank Mode) (Transformation ver.) (Cannon) TT FFM Break normal.png|FullFull Match Break (Tank Mode) (Normal ver.) (Cannon) Genius FullFull Match Break Cannon.png|FullFull Match Break (Genius Form) (Cannon) Cross-Z Magma Knuckle By plugging a Fullbottle into the top of the Magma Knuckle before pressing the Dragonic Igniter, Cross-Z can access the attack, and empower the punches he delivers with it. *'Taka': The Cross-Z Magma Knuckle projects orange energy hawk wings as Cross-Z uppercuts the enemy. *'Dragon Magma': Cross-Z punches the enemy as the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle creates an energy projection of a dragon that pushes the target back. *'Silver Dragon:' Cross-Z uses the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle to deliver a powerful punch covered in silver flames that creates a large shockwave upon impact. Volcanic Knuckle (Taka).png|Volcanic Knuckle (Taka) Volcanic Knuckle Magma.png|Volcanic Knuckle (Dragon Magma) Volcanic Knuckle Silver Dragon.png|Volcanic Knuckle (Silver Dragon) Build Driver + Weapon Build/Cross-Z can combine the powers of the Build Driver and a weapon to perform a powerful finisher. Build Build Driver + Drill Crusher * : After plugging a Fullbottle into the Full Bottle Slot of the Drill Crusher, Build, in his RabbitTank Sparkling Form, can perform a powerful, bubbly finisher. **'Blade:' Build channels the energy of a Full Bottle in his Drill Crusher and performs a powerful slash. ***'Kabutomushi': The Drill Spiral Blade cloaks itself in an energy projection resembling a rhinoceros beetle's horn and performs a powerful, bubbly stab attack. Kabutomushi VB & Sparkling Finish.png|Sparkling Finish/Vortex Break (Kabutomushi) Combinations *Build (in his OctopusLight Form) and Cross-Z perform a combination of Build's Vortex Finish and Cross-Z's Mega Slash (with the Lock Fullbottle) to defeat Blood Stalk. *Build (in his RabbitTank Sparkling Form) and Cross-Z perform a combination of Build's Vortex Finish and Cross-Z's Million Slash (with the Lock Fullbottle) to defeat a Flying Smash Hazard. *Build (in his RabbitTank Sparkling Form) and Cross-Z Charge perform a combination of Build's Vortex Finish and Cross-Z Charge's Scrap Break. OL Black smoke.png|Double Attack (Vortex Finish (OctopusLight)/Mega Slash (Lock)) (Step 1: Black Smoke) OL Tentacles and chart.png|Double Attack (Vortex Finish (OctopusLight)/Mega Slash (Lock)) (Step 2: Tentacle Grab and White Energy Chart) OL Light shocking & Lock MS Prelude.png|Double Attack (Vortex Finish (OctopusLight)/Mega Slash (Lock)) (Step 3: Light Shocking) OL VF damage.png|Double Attack (Vortex Finish (OctopusLight)/Mega Slash (Lock)) (Step 4: Damage) Lock Mega Smash.png|Double Attack (Vortex Finish (OctopusLight)/Mega Slash (Lock)) (Step 5: Beat Crosser Slash) Lock Million Slash 2.png|Double Attack (Sparkling Finish (RabbitTank Sparkling)/Million Slash (Lock) (Step 1: Beat Crosser Bind) Sparkling Finish no Wormhole.png|Double Attack (Sparkling Finish (RabbitTank Sparkling)/Million Slash (Lock) (Step 2: RabbitTank Sparkling Kick) CZ-C Scrap Break.png|Double Attack (Sparkling Finish (RabbitTank Sparkling)/Scrap Break)) Notes * is a term using in fluid dynamics study. *'Voltech', an Alternative way to romanize 'borutekku' is also the name of RX Roborider's Sidearm. *'Voltic', an addional way to romanize 'Borutekku', is synonymous with 'voltaic', a means by which to measure energy potential and equivalency. Category:Kamen Rider Finishers